smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gargamel II (Hero Stories)
"The Golden Smurf! My ancestor's holy grail! The gold at the end of the rainbow! He possesses the most powerful form of energy in the world! Imagine if I possessed every last ounce of it." '' '''Gargamel II' is a descendant of the namesake sorcerer who tormented the Smurfs in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information All that is known about the character is that he was trying to fulfill his ancestor's dying wish, which is to rid the Smurfs from the forest. He wondered why his ancestor didn't leave any books on Smurf traps. He soon purchased a crocodile egg from a traveling salesman for three pieces of gold and soon found that the scales of the crocodile can be used to make a potion to capture Smurfs. He fed the crocodile flies and earthworms, which made it grow big rather quickly. Eventually the crocodile escaped from his hovel and went into the River Smurf. Sometime later he found the crocodile basking in the sun by the river, he attempted to capture it, but was soon helped by a knight of Saint George who said he would take the beast back to the kingdom, but he said the crocodile belonged to him, which resulted in his arrest. He tried to tell Saint George about the crocodile, but he was flung by his guards from the tallest tower, and ran off home with the crocodile in hot pursuit. Sometime later, he learned about Father Time and his workshop full of Time-based equipment, that he took it upon himself to find the Reverse Clock so that he could use it to live forever. He later found the workshop, stole the Reverse Clock, and modified it so that he could choose how many years he would like to take off of his own physical age. He returns again in the story "One's True Origins", where he casts a spell on the water of the River Smurf in order to transform Miracle Smurfette into the evil Smurf with black hair and grey skin that she saw herself become in the mysterious visions that she was suffering from on the eve of her 70th birthday. He learned through his ancestor's books that the Smurfs were not forceful creatures, but soon found out that was not true when he was forced to give the Smurfs the antidote needed to change Miracle back to normal. Like his ancestor, Gargamel II has a black pet cat named Lynx. Personality His personality is identical to his ancestor. Skills He is a very dangerous wizard; as he has many spell books and he knows how to use them right and to the fullest extent of their powers. He is also fully capable of creating all sorts of inventions for capturing and potentially destroying Smurfs. For inventions that are beyond his own abilities to create, he usually turns to the Great Book Of Spells for assistance. Appearance He bears a uncanny resemblance to his ancestor, wearing a clean black wizards robe with attached cape and red shoes. He also has a full head of hair. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be voiced by Andre Sogliuzzo, who voiced Gargamel in The Smurfs 2: The Video Game by Ubisoft. Another suitable candidate would be Rainn Wilson, who voices Gargamel in the 2017 film, Smurfs: The Lost Village. Trivia *His appearance greatly resembles to that of how Gargamel appears near the end of The Lost Village film, after he applied stored Smurf essence on himself to greatly improve his looks. *The idea of him wearing an attached cape with his new robes is inspired by the same cape worn by Gargamel when he performs his magic show in the 2013 Smurfs movie, The Smurfs 2. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Original character creations Category:Character pages without images